BZPower Comics Wiki:Moderators/Original
Ladies and mentlegen of the BZP Comics Wiki, let's face it - even between the four kingbossmen, staffly coverage of the wiki is scarce. Dokuma and I have increasingly pressuring real lives, Blade Titan974 has scarce access due to his elder brother, and our noble founder VakamaTK... is generally absent. As a result, we often are incapable of visiting the wiki frequently enough, and problems arise and aren't dealt with. That's been the case for an obscenely long time. In light of the recent vandalism attacks, I've decided that it's time something was done about it. No, the administrators aren't going to become more active. That would require effort. :P Instead, after much consideration, I thought of a solution - there could be better ones, obviously, but this will do in the interim. I discussed the matter with the rest of the administration, and we were in agreement. What we decided to do is add one more person to the wiki staff, one who is substantially active. No, I don't speak of adding another outright administrator. Instead, we opted to set up a new level of staff in which the inclusive members have some powers, the sorts useful for dealing with problems like those which face us now, but with some powers yet out of their grasp. In short, we opted to create wiki moderators. At present we are only adding one moderator to the wiki's staffly team. He's one of the top contributors, he's frequently active here, he's proven to be rather helpful in notifying the administration of the full extent of these issues, and he's on occasion helped us in discussions concerning the direction of the wiki. In other words, I speak of Kahinuva. Kahinuva will be given a somewhat limited cross-section of the powers available to the administration, lacking crucial ones such as the ability to alter the rights of other users. What can he do? He holds the "sysop" right only; for those of you who aren't familiar with wiki workings, that means he can delete and protect pages, among other powers that don't exactly come to mind right now. Additionally, he is capable of blocking people, and he has full authorisation to block vandals and spammers on sight. Since he can now edit protected pages, I am putting him in charge of the Featured specials on the main page. Admittedly, that doesn't change much; he'll continue as he was for the better part of 2009. It's just officialised now. :P We may add another moderator in future, but like I said, Kahinuva is the only one for now. Thanks for taking on the role, Kahi, and I wish you the best of luck and all that. Discuss. --Dlakii http://i707.photobucket.com/albums/ww75/Dlakii/BZPower/s-team.gif Talk! 11:36, January 8, 2010 (UTC) As an update, we have decided to make Ziko (who is under the name of Banana Split here, though he has updated his signoff and whatnot) a moderator as well. -- User PageBZP Profile My talk 23:12, April 25, 2010 (UTC)